(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking assembly used with the storage of portable hard disk drive units and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, a shock and vibration proof locking handle and pawl assembly. A locking handle and pawl assembly is used for securing and removing a removable memory cartridge or RMC, with a computer hard disk drive stored therein. An RMC is disposed inside a removable memory cartridge bay or RMC Bay. The RMC Bay includes a printed circuit board with a female connector for connecting to the male connector on the hard disk drive inside the RMC.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a number of patented locking mechanisms for hard disk drive storage in computer systems. For example, a locking mechanism for a disk drive carrier is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,111 to Williams et al. Also, a shock dampening system is disclosed for a hard disk carrier in U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,143 to Gamble et al. Further, a latch and locking handle for an electrical connector is described for securing in place a plug-in electrical connector in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,838 to Himes, Jr. et al.
The above mentioned patents do not disclose, teach, or suggest the unique structural features and function of the subject locking handle and pawl assembly used with an RMC and an RMC Bay as described herein.